the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Forever Fyre/Vesper Prisoner Roleplay!!!
New Side-Plot Okay, so Ashes and I just posted POV's. Hers was filler. Mine was cool. Here's a quick summary: Ashley - Basically chilling with Katherine in the cell, pondering why Dracia had us locked in there. Fyre - A phone call to Dracia, introducing me as being a behind-the-scenes manipulator. Our next POV's will look like this (Wiki exclusive! Don't tell anyone!!!): Ashley - Is taken from the cell to be interrogated by Fyre, who reveals that she and Ashley are twins. Fyre - Picks up right there, doing a flashback and ends with Fyre, who is identical to Ashley, stealing her identity and kidnapping her from the base. So...two things: 1. Waddaya guys think? 2. Whaddarya guys gonna do in the future of the Egypt Vesper Prisoner Roleplay? Vince's Complaint So guess what Vince said in responce to our POV's? 'the next chapter We will call it "Frye's Visit" will start tommorow wit ME. Joe and Rex will have to speak with Ashley about Frrye's future in this Franchise. She wasn't planned to be part of the next one the sequel to this but.....We can make it work....' First off, his misspelled my name...Twice. Second, he thinks he can post the first part of the 'Next chapter' even though he has no idea what I have planned. Third, Joe told me I could be in the story, so I didn't come as a shock to anyone. Fourth, He expects me to follow his story line. I see some 'You can't do that's' in my future. Fifth, he's calling it a 'Franchise'. It's a stinkin' roleplay. Sixth, I plan on ignoring any POV's he makes about me until I post some more about my story line. So...I'm venting my feelings :P The Story! Ashley's POV I threw a pillow at Katherine...again. She didn't seem too annoyed anymore. Now she went back to bored. It wasn't exactly a good change, but a change was enough to keep me awake. To be honest, I had never been scared because I was in a dungeon. I was more of bored out of my mind. And confused. All the guards kept mentioning how the 'Council of Eight' wanted us in here. Here's my deal; I'm part of the council. If that makes sense to you, let me know. Katherine carelessly tossed the pillow back at my feet, staring up at a camera in the corner. "I feel like we're being constantly creeped on. You feelin' it too?" she asked. I shook my head. "I lost that feeling hours ago. Now, I'm mad. I'm supposed to have my own cell so I don't have to share with a sweaty Tomas," I said, my expression like stone. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yep. The Tomas in this room is the problem. It's not like you tried to doodle an incredibly detailed escape plan out of the dust on the floor," she said with a smirk. I frowned. "Which you stepped on and got sweat all over. Now we'll never escape, and it's all your fault!" I yelled "I apologize, oh great Vesper Seven," she said sarcastically. "And I'm fairly certain she meant you weren't supposed to be in a cell at all. Why did Dracia have you locked up, anyways?" I sighed. "Look, I may be the Vesper Secretary and all, but I still choose Cahill. And I'm starting to think Dracia isn't calling all the shots around here. She's working with someone." "Vince?" Katherine asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Joe's around here somewhere, and those guys seem connected at the hip, so Vince is probably involved somehow. I don't know...I thought Vince changed." "Vince? Change? Why would you think that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled over onto my side and sighed. "I guess I'm just getting Cabin Fever. That, or the fact that you're so boring my brain is frying." In response, she threw a pillow at my face. Fyre's POV: There was a click on the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, Dracia." "...They're locked up," She said, her voice revealing a slight hint of defeat. I felt a soft smile curl its way up my lips. "Good. Those Honoraries are planning to betray you. In the end, they'll side with the Cahill’s. They're convinced that Family means something." "It does," she responded quickly. I felt my smile fade. "Dracia, do you understand why you are a Vesper?" I asked her after a moment of silence. "Because the Vesper's accepted me for me," she responded slowly. "They didn't look down on me because of my...situation..." she trailed off. "Your brother?" I asked, leaning back. I could just feel Dracia frown on the other side. "How did you know?" She asked. I let out a laugh. "Dracia, I have a lot of contacts. I know more than you will ever believe. Speaking of that, I'm coming to pay you a little visit. I want to talk to that Tomas Leader and that Janus Leader you have locked up." "They have names. It's Katherine and Ashley," She snapped. I scoffed. "They're Cahills. They've taken everything away from us. They're evil, and they need to be destroyed." "...What are you saying?" "I have plans, Dracia. But...no one should ever know of our conversations, no matter what, alright? Otherwise, things will be jeopardized." There was a pause. "Phone calls can be traced," she stated simply. I smiled. "Dracia...you underestimate me. If anyone hears anything of any of this, so help me I will destroy everyone you've ever cared about." "You couldn't. You wouldn't!" She yelled into the phone. "I think you mean 'you shouldn't'. But...I'm not known for doing the things I should do. Will anyone know about this?" I repeated. A sigh. "No. No one will ever find out about you." "Perfect. When I come, I don't want any cameras. I'm a very secretive person. Plus, if you insist on remaining friends with those Cahill's, you won't be wanting to keep any videos." "..." "Dracia?" "Don't hurt them." "I won't have to if you remain obedient and they don't try anything. I'll try to convince them to join you. That's all. No one gets hurt, and you will gain some of the vital Cahill's. They'll be much easier to take down without a leg to stand on. All you have to do is make sure that no one ever knows about me. Deal?" "Deal." I smiled as I snapped the phone shut. Twisting my long fingernails around the phone, I squeezed my hand into a fist, causing the cheap phone to shatter. Shaking the pieces onto the ground, I sighed, looking over at the Vesper Complex. It was only a few hundred feet away, but no one would ever notice me. Standing up carefully, I rested my hand against a branch of the tree in which I was perched. Letting out a sigh, I jumped the twenty feet to the ground, landing easily on my feet. Dusting myself off, I glanced around, before making my way back into downtown, a skip in my step as I walked. Ashley's POV ~Ashley and ~Fyre 02:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts